Drowning in Deep Green
by DarlinnDotDotDot
Summary: Jez/Danny. The two beautiful boys happen to be falling in love, will it end happily ever after? Or will it all end in tears? most of it's fluff with an epilogue planned at the end, but some scenes have bee described as 'disturbing' ;
1. The Lesson

**Drowning in deep green**

**Chapter 1**

Danny had started to ask Jez to teach him how to tap dance. It started as one lesson a week, after four weeks it jumped to three and now after lessons and college Jez and Danny had started to have a laugh together.

"You're really good at tap… poshie!" Danny laughed

"Ha! Me? Posh? I'm so street I shagged your Mum, blud" Jez joked and played along with Danny's teasing not realising the look those beautiful green eyes were giving him.

_________________________________________________

Danny was taking a good, hard stare at Jeremy Tyler (Jez basically) with a glimmer in his eyes. Only now did he realise just how gorgeous the blond boy was, his sapphire blue eyes glinted so perfectly that he could stare at them all day. Danny's eyes then flicked down to Jez's slightly parted pink lips which were now moving...

"What!? Quit staring at me! Is something up?" Jez asked, all flustered.

"Oh nothing... Jez? Can I talk to you?" Danny replied with quite a dispaired look in his deep green eyes that Jez was currently losing himself in. '_No'_ Thought Jez _'He has a girlfriend... I think... Hang on!? He's talking!?'_

"Well?" Danny cocked his head to the side. "Do you want me to say it again?" With this Jez nodded. '_Concentrate this time_' he thought. Danny took a deep breath and said;

"I think I'm falling in love with you..." Danny had tears in is eyes now and Jez had sympathy.

"I _know _I'm falling in love with you" Jez replied tilting his head, cupping Dannys and kissing the wide-eyed brunette.


	2. Risking It All

**Chapter 2: The Kiss**

Danny's head was swimming with his thoughts.  
'_Do I really want to pull away?'  
'How did this happen?'  
'Is this a dream?'  
'Why am I enjoying this?'_

Jez was the first to pull away, blushing mumbling an apology and running away as fast as his legs would take him.

______________________________

Danny was left confused and alone… Or so he thought.

"Claudine! How long have you been there? Why've you got your camera phone out? What did you see?" Danny asked frantically. Claudine just smirked, stood up from behind her hiding place and spoke in a hushed voice.  
"Me? I've been here long enough. I filmed the whole thing I mean, Jez is gay, fair enough but I didn't have you down as a bender Danny boy."  
"Shit. Fuck. You BITCH!" Danny screamed.  
"Language, Danny boy" Claudine smirked as she strutted off.

________________________________

Jez was running as fast as humanly possible… Well as fast as possible in brand new skinny jeans. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he decided to leave it though he still stopped as he was so high on fear he'd almost forgotten to breathe.  
_'Why did I kiss him? I like him, but he's straight… I think…' _He thought.

Only after whispering _"Stupid, stupid, STUPID Jez!"_ did he notice a shadow being cast over him. Danny! How had he managed to follow him? He didn't have time to think as his heart was pounding due to the fact Danny was now sitting on a bench beside him.

"You're a good kisser, you know?" Danny smiled "Um, just to let you know... Um, we got caught... By Claudine..."

Jez didn't reply, he didn't even look up...

"Kiss me?" Danny smiled.

It wasn't like Jez to disobey anyone's orders they ended up open-mouth kissing their tongues battling for dominance.

"I'm risking everything but just to let you know you're worth it!" Danny winked holding Jez's hand lightly.


	3. Awwww

**A/N: Sorry this isn't much of a chapter by itself but it's more of a touching follow on to chapter 2.**

**Chapter 3: Ready or not, here I come**

Jez and Danny sat there for a while just holding hands for a while, savouring the moment when Jez finally spoke.  
"Do you _really_ love me? Or am I being led on?" Tears sprang to his eyes, stinging and irritating him but he was determined not to cry, not yet anyway…

"What kind of a question is that?" Danny said, hurt.  
"_Sorry"_ Jez whispering because otherwise Danny would hear him crying. It wasn't much use as Danny put his arm around Jez's shoulder.  
"Jez, I really do love you. Why would I risk everything if I didn't? Jez if it makes you feel better I'll break up with Lauren tomorrow." Danny kissed Jez on the cheek and silently added "_And come out". _But Jez was so unbelievably _nice_ he'd say not to until he was ready, but the boys were in love. "I've never felt like this before" Danny finally added.  
"Probably because all the other people you've kissed have been covered in lip-gloss and have zero chance of growing a beard!" Jez grinned wiping away the tears still staining his face. Danny couldn't stop laughing.  
"Do you want to stay at Mrs. Troy's tonight?" All Jez could do was nod, both boys could only just put together a sentence, they were laughing too much to care if they looked stupid. '_This should last forever' _thought Jez.


	4. All I have left

**Chapter 4 (don't worry this one isn't pointless!!): All I have left**

"_Babes! Did you hear the goss'?"_ Claudine half-spoke half-whispered to the ditzy dancer next to her.  
"Doo bee dooooo" Lola sang, not paying _any _attention to Claudine and her 'news'.  
"_**BABES!**_" Claudine screamed startling Lola and making the poor girl fall over.  
"_What news? Hm?" _Lola whispered too scared of her dramatic friend to speak properly.  
"It's, like, so totally true _Jez _and _Danny_! An item! Like, whoa!" This made Lola go into fits of squealing and left her mouth hanging open. Then Lola walked off, leaving Claudine with a smirk on her face.

______________________________

Jez woke up at seven a.m. with a smile on his face seeing a heavily sleeping Danny next to him. Jez poked his soon-to-be boyfriend.  
"Fuck off Lauren" Danny mumbled, still asleep making Jez laugh so hard he fell off Danny's huge blue bed.  
"Ouch!" Jez shouted waking Danny up.

"You okay, babes?" He smiled sleepily. Jez felt a rush of warmth as he said that.  
"Yeah, you? Sleeping beauty!" Jez said getting up to kiss him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a female voice screamed, making the couple split from each others lips, "It _is _true!"  
"Lola! _Shhhhhh!"_ The boys chorused but it was all too late.  
"Oh my GOD!"  
"Lauren! I'm sorry… There's no use saying 'It's not how it looks' 'cause it is… Sorry" Jez muttered. Danny couldn't look up. He couldn't bring himself to do anything, but sit there in a state of shock.  
"You're gay!?" Lauren said with her eyebrows refusing to go down  
"Babes, I would have told you but… I thought he had the guts to do it himself. Tut, tut Danny boy!" Claudine said with a wicked grin on her face. As Lauren cried on her shoulder.

Danny finally lifted his head and looked helplessly from his boyfriend to his now ex-girlfriend. The tears wouldn't stay down but even though he knew it would make things worse Jez let Danny hold him close as he kissed his cheek tenderly. Lola tap danced out of the room with a puzzled look on her face. Lauren was crying buckets as she ran away from Danny and Jez. Claudine whispered "_Scum._" At them as she strutted out and slammed the door behind her.

"I'm so sorry Dan… So, so sorry" Jez cried  
"_It's okay… It's okay. I think…" _Danny whispered. He wouldn't let go of Jez thinking he was all he had left.


	5. Unexpected walkins

**Chapter 5: Unexpected walk-ins**

Jez and Danny finally fell asleep – thank God for Saturdays! Bleary-eyed Lauren knocked on the door and let herself in (she was praying she didn't catch them doing the dirrty!). She was still red and puffy from crying but used the time that she'd stopped to talk to Danny.  
"Hi?"  
"Hi Loz! We need to talk…" Lauren sat down to talk but to Jez, as she'd dreaded…  
"I'm so sorry. I didn't want you to find out about us like that!"  
"Better that than Claudine!"  
"Yeah…" Jez smiled, he was glad about the peace between them. They both ended up staring at Danny, "I know what you're thinking!" He smirked.  
"Hm? What?" Lauren inquired  
"Exactly what I'm thinking! That Danny's totally gorgeous when he sleeps." Jez had a kind look on his face watching his boyfriend wake up.  
"Lauren!?" Danny exclaimed wiping sleep from his eyes as Jez leaped onto the bed with him. Lauren's pain was too large to describe as she watched them kiss she couldn't look away as she realised that Danny never _ever _had put that much passion into kissing.  
"Danny, stop" Jez tried to say with his tongue wrapped around Danny's. This made Lauren burst out laughing, then Jez and then finally Danny. It felt good, Lauren was happy. Seeing that her and Danny's love was all a lie sort of made her feel refreshed, free and _young_. Then everyone had a shock as they saw BB in the doorway of the room with a tear-stained Ronnie next to him.  
"What do you mean you don't love me!? You're my _boyfriend_!"She whined.  
"I am NOT your boyfriend! We went travellin' is all! I'm not in love with you!"

They were too busy arguing to notice Lauren staring at BB with a newfound attraction to the cutie. She glanced at Danny and Jez cuddling Jez asleep in Danny's arms while Danny gazed at him adoringly.  
"Whoa!" BB yelled, waking Jez up.  
"BB! Heya man!" Jez grinned leaping from Danny's protective arms to hug his best mate.  
"Can you not stand up for yourself mate?" BB laughed  
"What?"  
"You always need someone holdin' you!"  
Everyone laughed and Jez called Danny over to the doorway as well

"I guess you saw what's up between me and Jez, right?" Danny gushed, embarrassed  
"Yeah… I can't say I'm shocked. Jez has liked you for, like, forever!" BB practically shouted making Jez go beetroot  
"Well, really!?" Danny teased Jez tickling him to the ground, kissing him passionately wrapping his tongue around his boyfriends  
"We'll leave you be, eh? Come on Lozza!" BB grinned grabbing Lauren's hand and leading her out and deliberately shutting the door.

After several minutes of heated snogging Danny's hands started exploring his boyfriend's torso.  
"Shirt. Off. Now." Danny ordered in between kisses. Jez obeyed and then took Danny's t-shirt off. Jez's kisses worked their way down Danny's naked torso teasing above his waistline caressing around his jeans pulling them down until he was in his boxers… and socks.  
"Honey, I'm telling you now 'Spiderman' boxers are _not_ the way to turn me on!"  
Danny just groaned, wanting to carry on  
"Enough small talk. Trousers off Jez!"  
Jez slowly undid the button and the flies of his skinny jeans, causing his boyfriend on the floor to groan. Jez turned around acting like a stripper and soon removing his (plain black, not Spiderman) boxers, then he lay on the ground next to Danny working his (Spiderman) boxers off and chucked them across the room.  
"More like it!" Danny said with a sexy smile on his face.  
Jez was lying on his belly making doggy whining noises playing along with the 'game' and Danny lay on top of him his (extremely hard) dick inserting and ejecting out of Jez's arse they carried on for a while Danny caressing Jez's hips and balls and as they reached the climax Jez yelled Danny's name and the occasional 'Oh! SHIT! Carry on Danny boy! Oh!'  
As the climax was finishing and the boys carried on to a second round they were too busy saying affectionate yet censored words of love to hear the door creak open… and Lauren walk in.


	6. Revealing

**Chapter 6: Revealing**

"HOLY SHIT! SORRY! Ewwww… Ewwww!" Lauren screamed seeing the two naked boys on the floor.  
"Lauren!? Why did you come in here!?" Danny shouted  
"Looks that _I_ wasn't the one coming" She murmured  
"What? EW! I didn't think you'd make dirrty jokes!"  
"We came when we heard shouting… Oh fuck… Sorry!" BB, Lola and Claudine chorused  
"Is it 'everyone invade our privacy' day? Oh! Let me guess next Mrs. Troy comes in! Get off Danny… we're not gonna get back in the mood _now_, are we!?" Jez sighed. Then a terrible thing happened just as Danny and Jez pulled their clothes back on. "Lauren! Are you Okay!? Can you hear me!?" he screamed.

_________________________

At the hospital BB was crying next to Lauren's bed "Lozza? Wake up, please!?" As if by magic her eyelids fluttered open and she weakly lifted her arms to hug her (good looking) friend but he had other intentions… As their lips met he was stroking her hair and as they pulled away he said "I'm never gonna let you hurt like that again, babes."  
"I practically had to carry him here Lozza! I hope you're glad to see us!"Jez laughed, putting his boyfriend beside the bed  
"Why'd you carry him?? Is he OK?" BB said not giving Lauren the chance to speak  
"He cried so much he fell really heavily asleep but he half-woke up asking to see you and then fell asleep again while I was carrying him," Jez panted, tired out, "I feel _really_ guilty taking him from you Lozza! But I love him… Sorry"  
"Well… I love BB so," Lauren smiled, "I'm glad he's not hiding himself anymore because stopping him 'embracing' his… what's another word for gayness?" She added making everyone laugh as she poked Danny.

"Miss Waters? We know what went wrong. Can I speak to you alone or…?" The doctor said  
"Okay… Can BB stay though?" Lauren asked, shaking.  
"I'll carry this guy out then!" Jez laughed as Danny woke up, "We have to go out for a sec Danny boy!"

When they were out of the cubicle Danny put an arm around Jez's shoulder and kissed his forehead.  
"You can come back in now." The doctor stated. As soon as they were back in they heard crying from Lauren.  
"Lauren! What's wrong!? Why'd you faint?" Jez fretted  
"Let's just say it's not because I caught you two fucking!"  
"Don't remind us, please Lauren! I'm scarred for life, you _all_ saw us!"  
_"You're_ scarred! Look, sorry. I'm hoping that was your first shag together!"  
"We haven't been going out for _that_ long! Anyway we're not 'sex sex sex' all the time. I like cuddles!" Jez grinned  
"I like sex! You're _goooood_!" Danny laughed, and then Jez hit his arm.

_**3 weeks later**_

It was at Mrs. Troy's where Claudine was trying to explain that 'staccato' wasn't a staircase, Lauren was laughing at this and Jez and Danny were cuddling on the sofa, just enjoying each others company.  
"Awww!" Lola exclaimed  
"What _now _bird-brain!?" Claudine huffed  
"_Look at them!"_ She whispered, pointing to Danny and Jez lying on each other, eyes closed, rubbing their noses together  
"Awww!" Lauren giggled  
"What!?" Jez laughed, leaving Danny with his eyes closed, "We always do that!"  
"It's cute!"  
"Really? Look Lauren, I know Jez and I love each other and stuff, but we did stuff like that!" Danny said, then he looked over at Jez, he looked hurt.


	7. Stars

**Chapter 7**

The more Danny and Lauren chatted about the days they dated, the more Jez felt horribly upset. Jez _did _think it was good that Danny could joke about his old 'relationships' (the actual phrase he used was 'cover up') but the more Danny joked about it the more tears swelled up in Jezs' eyes, the tighter Danny's embrace felt.  
"Well I'll be going then!" Jez said adding a yawn for effect  
"No, babes, stay please!" Danny grinned, genuinely enjoying having his boyfriend around  
"No. Baby, I haven't seen my Dad in ages! He'll think I've run away with you and then he'll probably get the media involved!"  
"Typical!" Danny said, the kissing Jez with full tongue action making Jez giggle  
"Bye guys!" Jez said, deliberately putting on a camp lisp, because he always aims to please, no matter what his mood is.

After his boyfriend had left Danny sighed and threw himself on the sofa giggling his head off.  
"Look, Danny boy. Did you even pay the _slightest _bit of attention to Jez while he was here!? Did you see him after he left?"Claudine shouted making everyone in the room gasp  
"Hm? What do you mean?" Danny's face crumpled  
"He was crying! You spend all of the time joking with Lauren about before you came out, leaving your boyfriend seriously wondering if you're even gay!" Claudine's tone of voice did lower to a growl, but the words hit Danny like bullets, he leapt up with tears in his eyes and was out of the door in seconds.

Jez was lying down on the bench at the bus stop staring at the stars remembering when Danny had said to him:  
"When we're married, well 'joined', we're gonna own those stars, be those stars and we'll always be together even when we're rotting. Of course I'm always gonna be more handsome, especially as a corpse!" This made Jez laugh and kiss him softly on the neck. Jez was now crying as his memories came back  
"Hey. It took a while to find you. Claudine told me what I should have noticed, I'm_ so_ sorry, I'm a crap boyfriend!" Danny was crouching his body next to Jezs' and picked him up so he was standing.  
"I love you Dan, but I need to know A) you're gay... Or bi. B) You love me back." Jez started crying harder onto Danny's shoulder  
"Jez! Oh, I _do _love you! More than anyone in the _world!_ I am gay, completely! Girls make the best friends, guys make the best _lovers,_" Danny kissed Jez romantically, getting on the bus with him, "I'll stay with you tonight, okay? Half-nine is no time to travel for a guy that keeps bursting into tears."

At Jezs' house he was grinning again. He'd always said to Lauren "Danny makes everything better" he'd always meant it and always will.  
"Jeremy? Hello, son. Oh, who's this?" Jack Tyler said as he answered the door  
"Hi Dad, this is Danny." Jez grinned  
"Hello, Mr. Tyler." Danny said blushing  
"Call me Jack, please," Jack smiled letting the two boys in, "So..."  
"Dad, _don't _say it." Jez growled  
"Son, I have a right to know! Danny? You and Jeremy..."  
"We're together." Danny laughed, looking at his traumatised boyfriend  
"We're going to my room, Dad." Jez said bluntly  
"Door open!" Jack Tyler shouted after them.


	8. Pure Bonding

**Chapter 8: Pure Bonding**

"He's _so _embarrassing! 'Door open!' grrrrr!" Jez scowled  
"He's not as bad as Lauren's mum! She yelled 'Use protection!'" Danny giggled  
"Look, don't get horny but I gotta strip and put my jammies on!"  
"Jammies? Oh yeah... But you make me so, so horny."Danny said with a devilish grin on his face  
"Oh, Danny boy."Jez grinned "Bed. Strip now."

The boys were laughing pulling off the many layers a bitter-cold January forced upon them, once in only their boxers they were both standing by Jezs' king-sized bed with exploring hands and battling tongues.

Jez was the first to lie on the bed while Danny closed the door and fiddled with the elastic on his boxers  
"Jez, babes, they won't go down. _HELP!" _Danny whimpered  
"I'll get them off."Jez giggled going over to his annoyed boyfriend and latching his mouth onto the brunette's neck sucking on the skin and biting down _hard._

After getting the offensive clothing off Danny lifted Jez up and threw him onto the bed, so he'd land on his stomach. Jezs' phone then rang  
"Hello? Lauren? Have you been crying? Slow down. Breathe."  
"Oh, Jez you're such a good friend! I need to tell you something... it's important."  
"Um, can it wait?" Jez giggled as he lay on his back, legs open moving his hips up and down, making his boyfriend hard as a rock.  
"Sure," Lauren said, "Can you come round tomorrow? Do you know where Danny is?"  
"Ha, he's with me. He's very impatiently waiting while I tease him. See you tomorrow!"Jez said, hanging up. "Now where were we?" He growled sexily.

After the pleasure had stopped, Jez was settling on Danny's chest with Danny's protective arms around him  
"Danny?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You were right. You are the _man!"_ Jez grinned, before going to sleep, dreaming of the very boy he was snuggling with.

After about four hours Jack Tyler opened the door to find Danny still awake with 'his little Jeremy' lying on him.  
"Hello, Mr. Tyler... I mean Jack," Danny smiled "I guess you wanted o check on your son. Whenever I settle down to sleep, he grabs me in his sleep, is that bad?"  
"Well, it's better than usual! Did Jez tell you he can barely sleep at night? His life's been pretty bad; I guess I didn't help kicking him out... But he must really love you, to sleep that peacefully with you." Jack Tyler sighed  
"I really love him too, look." Danny leaned over very carefully, not wanting to wake Jez. He then pulled out a small black box, opened it and gave it to Jack  
"Wow, Danny! I'm sure Jeremy will be so pleased! Do you really want to marry my son?" Jack said, hugging the boy and giving the beautiful diamond ring back.


	9. Breakdowns of the worst kind

**Chapter 9: Breakdowns of the worst kind**

In the morning Jez woke up with Danny awake and kissing his head  
"Mornin' sleeping beauty!" Danny laughed "Was your pillow satisfying enough?"  
"Yes, Danny," Jez smiled, giving him a puppy-dog look "We'd better go to Mrs Troy's now, I need to speak to Lauren, and you need to go home!"

At Mrs Troy's Jez and Danny were greeted by hugs and kisses on the cheek by the girls who'd been worried they'd broken up.  
"I'm glad you two are still together." Claudine said kindly  
"I'm glad you told me, thanks," Danny said, hugging her lightly, and then kissing Jez, "Who'd ditch this sexy beast!?" Danny grinned, slapping Jezs' arse, making his boyfriend giggle and squeak.

"What's that mark on your neck Danny?" Lola asked after a few minutes of joking around, genuinely confused. Lauren and Claudine couldn't stop laughing, but Jez and Danny went bright red, looking like two naughty little boys who'd been caught throwing slugs at girls or something like that  
"Lola, that's a _love bite!"_ Claudine explained, in between giggles  
"Well, well, well Jez! No-one ever guessed you'd do a sexy thing like that! Especially not to Danny Miller!" Lauren laughed, and then continued "Can we talk now, in my room please Jez?" At that Jez and Danny both got up "Not you Danny, sorry."

Up in Lauren's room Jez had a grin on his face, "I _love _your room!" he laughed.  
"Jez this is serious, but you have to understand... I'm pregnant" Jezs' smile went away, he wasn't so happy to hear that.  
"How far along are you?" Jez whispered, about to hyperventilate  
"About three months... so it has to be Danny's. I'm so, so sorry! I need help, support and comfort. I don't know anymore!"  
"Oh, Lozza! I'm not mad... just a little upset," Jez said, hugging her and then he burst into tears "I... Are... Are you gonna keep it?"  
"No, unless you and Danny would consider... surrogate?"  
"Lauren, it's a little early for that! Besides, I highly doubt he loves me enough to want to have a responsibility like that, which would keep us together forever, don't get me wrong, I'd be with him beyond forever, I love him so much! But..."  
"Jez? Lauren? Where are you!?" Danny's voice flowed through the hallway, "There you are!" he said, coming in, smiling, "What!? Why have you both been crying?" Danny said, with a puzzled look on his face  
"Oh, Danny, I wish I could undo it! I'll let Jez tell you." Lauren ran out of the room, sobbing  
"Danny, say... you were gonna be a Dad. Would you leave me?"  
"No! I want to be with you forever!" Danny was shocked  
"Well... Lauren... she's pregnant," Jez gulped and held back tears, "It's yours." Jez was sobbing and leaning on Danny  
"Is... Is she gonna keep it?"  
"No, she asked me if we wanted it, because we can't have children. Obviously."  
"What did you say?"  
"Oh... That it was a bit early."  
"Oh... I'd like children with you." Danny sighed  
"Really!?" Jez grinned "We should tell her!"  
"We'll wait a while, Okay?" Danny then kissed him passionately fiddling with the ring in his pocket.

Whilst Jez was walking he saw a gang of men wearing balaclavas outside his house  
"There he is!"  
"Get 'im!"  
"Get off me! Why!?"

Jez had been knocked out and stuffed into the back of a van, being taken  
"Why are you taking me!?" Jez cried  
"Look, we're a little low on cash and our dad was murdered and your dad could have stopped it. We decided to hurt him the way he hurt us, but we'll keep you safe and well 'til he pays up."  
"Thanks, I guess. Now wasn't a good time though... My boyfriend had just suggested a surrogate child..." Jez smiled to himself  
"I'm sorry. We had to... We'll get you back to your family soon!"  
"You're too nice to be a kidnapper!" Jez laughed, then cried, missing Danny and fearing for his life, not knowing if this was an act or something...


	10. Hole is where the heart is

**Chapter 10: Hole is where the heart is**

As Jack Tyler walked down the many stairs of his mansion, sleepily, he wondered where his son was, but smiled thinking that he was with 'that Danny boy', yes, Jack was fond of him. He won his boy over, and Jack knew that he'd make a great son-in-law.  
He walked over to the door saw one letter, no handwriting, obviously typed. Once he'd opened it at first he shunned the spelling, and then focussed on what it said:  
"_If you ever_ _want to see that pretty-boy son of yours again, pay £1, 00000 on Sunday the 28__th__ Feb. Meet us at the train station and we'll discuss Jeremy's 'safe return'."_  
Tears found their way down the man's crumpled face and onto the page in his shaking hands. He sat right where he was standing, didn't bother to get up for ten minutes, when the doorbell rang.  
"Hello, Jack! Is Jez in me brought him chocolate!" Danny said brightly, wearing his best clothes, well Jezs' favourite outfit of his "Why are you crying? Is Jez okay?" Now full of concern  
"Um... You'd better sit down Danny... I've got something to tell you."  
"What? Jez _is_ okay, right?"  
"I don't know!" Jack cried "He's been kidnapped..."  
"_Kidnapped_?" Danny whispered, crying with Jack.  
He started to shake crying, whispering '_no_' over and over again, finally it all got too much and he collapsed.

"Hello, Mr. Miller, you've had a seizure, we had to swap you're very nice, smart clothes for your hospital gown, what's the occasion?" Smiled the plump nurse, checking his temperature  
"Oh..." Danny started crying "Um, I was gonna propose... but..."  
"What a very lucky lady!" Grinned the nurse  
"Um... but something happened to... _him._"Danny sniffed, emphasizing the word 'him'  
"Oh! That was unexpected! I'm sorry, but nosey... what happened?"  
"Um, he..." Danny cried harder as he continued, "Was kidnapped."  
"Like the boy on the news? Jeremy Tyler?"  
"That's him! The news? Of course! Poor Jez, with a famous Dad it can't be easy!"  
"I feel sorry for _you _and his dad, of course. I'll give you time to grieve." The nurse said solemnly, turning to leave as Danny said  
"Don't say that! He's still alive!" Danny cried, as the nurse left.

At Mrs Troy's house two days later Danny, who had just been discharged, he let himself in around two in the afternoon, expecting everyone to be in school  
"Danny! Oh my God! We heard... on the TV, do you miss Jez badly?" BB couldn't help but ask, being a protective best friend  
"BB, he's crying, he collapsed, of _course_ he misses Jez! We _all _do!" Lauren wailed  
"I want Jez back, there's nobody to make sense!" Lola sniffed

The whole house avoided the subject of Jez for a while and mindlessly watched TV, which is until Danny yelled "Do you people even _care _that there's someone who could be dying? _ONE OF OUR FRIENDS!?_" he started sobbing uncontrollably  
"We _do _care, Danny! It just... hurts, you know?"Lauren said, trying to keep the peace  
"Not talking about it isn't gonna make that pain go away! I know I'm hurting more than all of you; we all do, but... The day I found out – we all know how dressed up and happy I was – it's just... I was planning to propose to him!"  
The other occupants in that room gasped, many were crying, BB was holding Lauren but couldn't stay strong for her.

Jez was afraid, shivering, hurting, crying  
"Please... just don't hurt me again..." Jez whimpered, cowering at the sight of a shadow being cast over him. He had two kidnappers, one good (the one he had a conversation with in the truck) and one bad, pure evil  
"Hey, hey, it's me... Oh my God! That brother of mine! Does that leg hurt, it's broken... by the looks of it." Said the nice (female) kidnapper  
"I can't feel it!" Jez cried, waiting in comfortable silence before saying "I miss Danny... real bad." It wasn't aimed at anyone, he was talking to himself but the nice kidnapper (Judy) was reassuring him that his Dad would pay up when her brother met with him... tomorrow

****  
A/N: Sorry! I didn't want Jez to be kidnapped for too long, but should I leave it another chapter before I bring him back? I just didn't want this to be a big ball of fluff... even though I love fluff


	11. Baby Read AN

Chapter 11

"Jez?" Danny whimpered, picking up the phone, he'd recently started hallucinating that Jez was everywhere. Danny constantly called his boyfriend's mobile, even though he knew that he wouldn't answer until "Hello"  
"JEZ"  
"Danny"  
"I miss you, I'm allowed my phone for half an hour longer, we don't have long, my dad paid! I'll be back... um, I don't know when"  
"I love you Jez, baby. I miss you too much... so much I've fainted three times and had to se a therapist"  
"I'm in so much pain, both senses, I'm so happy to hear your voice again"  
"Jez... we all miss you, I've had to vist your Dad - he's on suicide watch... me too... I can't live without you, not knowing if you're okay. At first I couldn't see that I loved you... I thought I loved Lauren "  
"Danny, you're so romantic. I love you, too much, I can't live not knowing what you're doing, where you are, this is the last time I'll hear your voice... before my 'safe return'. Oh babes, are Lauren and our baby okay"  
"Yes, honey. Our little girl"  
"A girl!?" Jez squealed happily "I have to go now, think of baby names, I will too, I love you. Take care. If I don't come back... If I die, look after my dad, our baby"  
"But -" Danny started as they were cut off before he could finish.

"Lauren! I just spoke to Jez!" Danny grinned, walking into her room "Danny! I'm reading to the baby," She said "Do you want to tell your baby girl about Daddy Jez? The happy parts... and no sex"  
"Ha! Well, baby girl, Daddy Danny and Daddy Jez love each other, very much, we want to look after you, Daddy Jez is lovely, caring, handsome and... perfect, we'll both love you with all our hearts. But now we have the pressing issue of the perfect name..."

_____________________________________________________________________ Sorry for the very short chapter, but WHO'D LIKE TO BE DANNY/JEZ DAUGHTER? Please review with your name and I'll tell you if you're cast. 


	12. If I Die'

**Chapter 12: Words...**

"Eliza?"  
"Harriet?"  
"Sydney?"  
"Scarlett?"  
"Rose?"  
"Georgina?"  
These were only some of Lauren's suggestions that were turned down by Danny, he contemplated for a moment visualising what a girl with Danny's and Lauren's features mixed  
"Rachel... That's our baby, Jez likes that name... She'd suit that name" Danny smiled. Lauren smiled and nodded hugging Danny as best she could  
"Damn cravings... Rachel and I would like some gingerbread men, please. I bought some; ask Mrs Troy where they are."

Downstairs Danny's bubble burst remembering '_If I die'; _some of the words to tumble out of Jezs' perfect mouth  
"Hi Danny, Lauren got you on craving duty?" Mrs Troy asked, opening a cupboard, handing a packet to the obviously fragile boy "Wanna talk about it?" she asked, full of sympathy  
"Craving duty?" Danny frowned, confused  
"No, Danny, it's obvious you're hurting about Jez..."  
"Thanks, Mrs T... I appreciate it. You see... I spoke to him today; I usually call him; because I love him so much... he picked up! He'd been given his phone for half an hour so we spoke; it was so good to hear him! But three little words are getting to me... he said 'If I die'... That's really getting to me, I need him back. NOW!" Danny wailed and ran upstairs to give Lauren her gingerbread men.

"Hi Rachel, hi Lauren!" Danny beamed, hiding his hurt for his best friend and child  
"Thanks Dan –"  
"OMG! Like Jezs' Dad's talking to Mrs T! I heard JEZ WILL BE BACK IN A MONTH!! THAT'S TOO LONG!!" Lola burst in, and blurted out  
"Better than not at all!" Danny sighed "I miss him, I spoke to him today..." The girls gasped  
"Danny we told you that's not real..." Lauren said, kindly  
"I did! Check my phone, see? I called his number automatically, and he surprisingly picked up!"  
"Total wowness..." Lola breathed  
"We talked... he said," Danny swallowed his tears, and started again "He said that if he died I must look after Rachel and Jack... but I couldn't live if he didn't."  
You could tell Lola didn't know who Rachel was but she didn't ask, she just comforted the crying heap that was Danny.


	13. Set up the family

**Chapter 13: Set up the family**

Danny's love for Jez was larger than the universe itself, so you can imagine his pain when a long, sad month had passed, and Jez had not returned.  
The press turned up at Mrs Troy's house, wanting to speak to Danny he told them about how much he love him, needed him, about the baby (now seven months along), and finally how the day after he went missing he'd gone to propose... it was all over the news and, luckily, hadn't reached Jez.

Jez knew he should've been at home with Danny by his side, looking after Lauren and his baby girl.

A month. One whole month after expected Jez returned, nobody knew, so when he stepped through the door of his dad's mansion he called for his dad  
"Daddy!?" Yes, Jez _still _called his dad 'daddy' but he'd missed many years of loving parenting of him, so it wasn't a surprise  
"Jeremy!" his dad gasped, walking over with tears in his eyes, and gave his son a big hug  
"Oh, I missed you so much! I'm not when I should've been because... they wanted my broken leg to heal before they let me back and the bruises to go away..."  
"Go up to bed, son, you look absolutely shattered!"

"He's back! MY BOYFRIEND'S BACK!" Danny yelled, even though it hurt his throat, it was only twelve but he raced over to Jezs' in the clothes that will impress Jez and a bag full of... stuff.  
The press were there to film Jezs' return but, little did they know, they wouldn't be paid any attention.  
At Jezs' house he set up the decorations: two banners (one said 'Welcome Back Jez' the other wasn't on display yet, it would be when Danny pulled a string), streamers, lots of glitter and even more rainbows (Lola didn't realise the irony for the gay couple). Danny was prepared, on one knee at the bottom of the stairs, with roses, surrounded by the friends ready to pull the string  
"Okay. Claudine, Lola go and get him to dress in his best clothes, and escort him down when he's done, make sure he can't see out of this blindfold." Jack smiled.

Upstairs Jez had been rudely awaken by two squeaky girls asking him to get his best clothes on, then was shoved in front of a mirror while they did his hair and washed the sleep and grime off his face and tied the pink and red cloth around his head  
"Come on guys! Let me peek!" Jez giggled at the top of the stairs, being led down. In the middle they stopped and at the same time the blindfold was ripped off and the second banner was revealed; 'Marry me?' in pink and red  
"Jeremy Tyler, I love you more than anything else in the world. I want to be with you forever, be mine, marry me?" Danny declared, tears running down his smiling face, but he was obviously nervous. Jezs' face had matching tears and a matching grin, he ran downstairs and full-force snogged his boyfriend  
"Yes! Yes! YES! I love you!" He grinned "I missed you, babes."  
"I missed you too." Danny smiled, handing the roses to his fiancé.

They all sat in the living room of the mansion fussing over Jez, the baby and Danny  
"Danny?" Jez smiled, cocking his head  
"Yeah, baby number one?" Danny giggled  
"What _is_ our baby girl's name?"  
"Her name is Rachel!"  
"I love that name," Jez said and snuggled into Danny even more "Dad? Do we have a room we can turn into a nursery?"  
"I always think ahead, Jeremy, I'll show you all."

Jack lead them to a moderately sized room, painted pink and yellow, with stuffed toys everywhere, a pink painted cot and a mobile that plays really relaxing music  
"That's not all," he grinned "I've got all the baby monitors, bottles, some outfits-" He was cut off by his son saying;  
"_Fabulous _outfits?" He grinned, everyone laughed at how camp that was  
"Yes, son... Lauren I decided to give you money - a considerable amount – for what you're going through. And what you're going to go through..."  
"I know you Tyler's don't take 'no' for an answer... that's very kind of you, but I can't keep her and giving her the loving parents she needs... is my duty. Making these two happy is a bonus!" Lauren smiled kindly, hugging them.

A/N: This is a big ball of fluff! But, it's sweet... I might take a while on the next chapter so... encouragement through reviews is appreciated!


	14. Just Life

**Chapter 14: Just Life**

Lauren's stomach was larger than expected; she was due in a week and couldn't walk  
"Lauren, you shouldn't be in school, we'll set you up to hospital, okay?" Mr Nugent said "Now, Jez and Danny you guys can see her after school. For now – is that ring...?"  
Jez and Danny just grinned, Lauren smirked  
"Yes, Mr Nugent, it is. Can we go? I have an idea what you're going to say." Jez laughed  
"Oh! Do you mind telling me who?" Mr Nugent seemed puzzled  
"I'll give you a clue... they're in this room!"  
"Is it Lauren?"  
"Mr Nugent! _Everyone_ in school knows I'm gay!"  
"Well is he invisible? Because it isn't me... and Danny's straight." He smiled; Danny coughed  
"I wouldn't be so sure, Mr Nugent." Danny grinned, while holding his fiancé's hand and leaving the room together. Mr Nugent saw them kissing through the windows in the door with a look of pure confusion on his face  
"I can't keep up with this place!"

Jez and Danny hugged Lauren goodbye and told her to phone when her waters broke, they needed to be there to see their baby being born  
"Guys, the doctor said it might twins, just one was hidden in the ultrasound... so I'd be prepared..."  
"Oh! Baby, you're a classic, just like a little black dress!" Jez sang, rather loudly  
"Babes, listen to Lozza!" Danny said, taking Jez's earphones out  
"Yeah... so twins okay?" Lauren repeated  
"Abigail and Rachel. That's their names" Jez smiled, proudly  
"Why Abigail?"  
"That's my favourite name! Lots of love Lozza! Have a nice time... in hospital..." Jez had just confused himself, worried he was turning into Lola; he reminded himself mentally of the intellectual things he enjoyed  
"BYE!" Danny yelled as Lauren went off in the taxi  
"Babes, don't burst my eardrums, 'kay? Oh! I forgot would you mind if Dad organised the whole wedding?"  
"'Course not! It gives me more time with you!"

"Jez Tyler! Pay attention! Staring at Danny's not going to get you very far in life!" Anna snapped  
"Sorry, Anna." Jez mumbled, embarrassed that everyone was wolf-whistling  
"Well, you can't blame him! _THEY'RE ENGAGED!" _Lola exclaimed  
"What did we say about _hush!?_" Jez and Danny chorused  
"Lola, they're right, hush, it's really no excuse," Jez just nodded at Anna's response "Now where was I..."  
Lessons were boring for days they paid attention but on the day their babies were due they couldn't concentrate, Danny had moved in with Jez a while ago, they kept each other happy but neither boy could sleep with excitement  
"Did Dad get the second cot?" Danny asked, he'd started calling Jack 'Dad' after he'd proposed to Jez  
"Yeah, honey. My Dad may be old, but he's not stupid!"  
"I think you mean _our_ Dad!"  
Jez and Danny laughed for a minute, not expecting a phone to ring...


	15. Babies Short, sorry!

A/N: I'M SO SO SO SO SOOOOOOO Sorry I Haven't been updating recently! I've been practicing my music, guitar and song writing and I've been on Quizilla (another writing site. I'm NEONsocks if you want to add me) But that doesn't matter now! I'm back in business 

_________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 15

"Hello?" Jez breathed into the phone, scared witless

"Heya mate! I have BIG news!" BB panted happily down the phone

"Phew! I thought the baby was coming!" Jez truly was disappointed, but he wondered if Danny was ready for so many big commitments at once

"Uh, yeah Jez… They _are!_" BB laughed interrupting Jez's train of thought

"You… seriously don't sound like Lauren…" Danny said, he'd been listening over Jez's shoulder and was thoroughly confused

"DAMMIT! It's BB, bro! Get yer' butt's down here! NOW!" BB yelled and hung up

"Smooth move Danny!" Jez giggled and they rushed to hospital in a taxi

They reached the hospital about forty minutes after the phone call, due to a chatty, very annoying, taxi driver! They took another five minutes just to find the ward containing their surrogate-mother best friend and her new boyfriend.

"Yo! Here you guys, y'okay?" BB looked cross, not to mention tired "I called half an hour ago!"

"Forty-five minutes actually!" Danny smiled; wanting to be helpful but being met by a glare from his fiancé.

The three boys then heard the cry of one baby girl, and a screaming mother who was still in labour.

"DAAAAANNYYYYYYYY! JEEEEZZ!" Lauren yelled, causing fear in both boys. She grabbed their arms and squeezed, the pain was a _little_ too much for her to handle…

The screams of a second baby came two full hours afterwards. The two lovely boys were bickering over which baby gets which name. And with Lauren's pain finally fading she started to realise how much happier she'll make her two mates, and we all know she likes to make people happy.

"Like an old married couple, eh Lozza?" BB smirked at the bickering couple, making Lauren giggle.

A nurse came bringing the appropriate paperwork and cooing over the twins. The older twin was now called Rachel, with red hair, and Abigail the younger, more fragile brunette twin. Apart from their hair they were pretty much identical.


End file.
